


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 17

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompts chosen for day 17 were "Masturbation, Seduction, Collaring, & Orgasm Denial" - After a bad run of events, Lup and Barry have differing ideas on how to make up for lost time.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this fic.

He’d spent most of last cycle in lich form and then the first five months of this cycle had been focused on securing the light in the middle of an enormous and bloody conflict.

Somehow, miraculously, they’d both survived in their corporeal forms to enjoy this respite of peace on the Starblaster.

Now he was making up for lost time and putting months of frustrated thoughts to work.

That became clear to Lup when he pulled out the collar.

“Will you wear this for me tonight?” he asked. His voice was rough but firm, that rare tone that sent shivers through her.

She nodded, silent. Her eyes fixed on his warm brown ones, swimming with lust and affection.

He bent and kissed her. His mouth took hers harsh and insistent, one hand holding the back of her neck. When he released her she reached to pull her hair out of the way, holding it up as he wrapped the collar around her neck. The wide strip of black suede sat tight on her throat, making her more aware of her pulse thrumming in her neck. Hair fell back to brush her shoulders when she released her grip. He stroked the gleaming strands for a moment.

“You’re so beautiful, Lup,” he said. “So, so beautiful. I haven’t gotten to touch you nearly enough.” He ran his finger lightly along the edge of her collar and her pulse spiked faster at the gentle touch. His finger caught in the D ring at the front and he tugged on it. Warmth poured through her, settling hot and wet between her legs. She squirmed slightly in her position sitting on the edge of the bed and he smiled.

“Already, Lup?” he teased.

She nodded. She’d been ready for him before her clothes were off, ready before the door was closed behind them.

He ran his finger over the collar again and she tilted her head back to give him access to it. He hooked his finger in the ring again and pulled lightly as he leaned to press kisses into the skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and pulled in a shaky breath.

“Can you touch yourself for me?” he whispered against her skin.

“Didn’t I do that enough last year?” she asked.

“I’d really like to see it again when I can do something about it,” he answered.

Lup gave a noise of frustration but pushed herself back on the bed. Her hand moved down between her legs. One finger slid in followed quickly by another.

“Are you trying to rush?” he asked.

“Yes, dammit,” she told him.

“Hand out.”

Lup gave a huff of frustration but obeyed. “Are you going to tease me all damn night?”

“What a good idea,” he responded. “Maybe I will.”

 _“Barry,”_ she whined.

“Go ahead, Lup,” he told her. “But go slowly.”

She moved her hand down again. “I’ll just pretend my hand is you, I guess,” she said, frustrated. Lup always wants  _now_  and  _more_  and Barry was always taking his time and making it last.

“That sounds good to me, actually,” he answered.

Lup shivered because yeah, she does pretend her hand is him a lot of the time. It was him sliding into her now, she imagined. It was him slipping through her wet heat to push deeper and rub up against her clit and then slide back…

“Stop.”

Lup did but not without protest. A noise of complete frustration tore out of her. She opened her eyes and cut him a look. “Dammit, bear, that was just getting really good.”

“I know,” he answered. “It looked really good.”

She propped up on her elbows and saw he was stroking himself. A grin broke over her face. “That looks pretty good, too,” she teased. “Why don’t we put these two good things together?”

“Not yet,” he answered. His hand is moving too slowly still. He was interested but taking it too damn patiently. “You can touch yourself again.”

Her hand went back to work and she tried to beat him to the punchline, so to speak. But as soon as she’s close he told her to stop.

“No faiiir,” she whined. “I could tease myself plenty last year when you didn’t have a dick. This is just cruel.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to enjoy it quite so… physically,” he answered.

“Not nearly physical enough, babe,” she grumbled.

“One more time, Lup,” he said.

Her hand slid down again. She pressed three fingers in this time and angled her wrist to curl them against herself. She’s back at that edge in just a few movements. _This time,_ she thinks, _this time I’ll get to…_

“Out,” he told her yet again.

This time the noise of frustration she made was half sob. “Dammit,” she complained. “Fucking hell, I can’t…”

“Scoot forward,” he said.

She looked up and saw him. Fuck, he was almost as ready as she was if such a thing were possible. She wanted to make a comment but that part of her brain was overloaded by the lust blown, about-to-explode parts of her.

Lup started moving forward and Barry grabbed her knees and pulled, yanking her forward.

“About time,” she managed.

“Hey,” he said, and she was gratified to hear he was struggling to maintain composure too. “It was your idea.”

He was spared what would likely have been a smart ass retort. He thrust himself forward and the words she might have said disappeared into a low moan of pleasure.

He slid out and then back again slowly and she groaned.

“Uh, uh,” she said, “No,” She locked her legs around him. Her words came out in bursts between his slow, languid thrusts. “You had your fun. Now fuck me proper, bear.”

He laughed and she pulled herself up. “I love you,” she said seriously, “But I’m not kidding here.”

He smiled and let her roll him onto the bed. With the control in her court she throws things into overdrive. It was only a moment before they were both panting and on the edge.

“Gods, I missed this,” he told her.

His face and chest were flushed red and Lup decided she wanted to kiss him. She rocked her hips hard one last time and felt him spasm inside her. She fell forward as her own orgasm finally, finally hit. It rumbled through her as she lay on his chest, kissing anywhere she could reach.

His arms tightened around her. “This is a much better ending than all those times last year,” he said.

She shifted and kissed his jaw then the side of his mouth, before finally finding his lips with her own.  _Gods,_ she thought, _kissing him just never gets old_ , so she stopped long enough to tell him that.

He smiled and she kissed him through the grin. “No more teasing like that while we both have bodies, though,” she demanded. “I don’t want to pretend it’s your hand when your actual hand is right there, dammit.”

Barry grabbed her shoulders and rolled them so he was on top. His hand slid down between them. “This actual hand?” he teased. “Well, let me make it up to you.”


End file.
